La flaca
by Nany Kuchiki
Summary: En la vida conoció mujer igual a "La flaca", en la cara dos soles que sin palabras hablan. SONG FIC de la canción "La flaca" del grupo Jarabe de Palo.


HOLA

Chicas, chicos, peces. Les traigo el día de hoy un SONG FIC de esos que hace rato no hacía.

La canción aquí presente es _**"La flaca"**_ del grupo _**Jarabe de palo**_, todos los derechos a éste y también a _**Tite Kubo**_ quien creo Bleach y no me ha regañado hasta ahora por robarme sus personajes para hacer realidad mis más ocultas fantasías.

Advertencia: Contiene ligero lemmon, pero no fuerte.

_**LA FLACA**_

_En la vida conocí mujer igual a la flaca,_

_coral negro de la habana,_

_tremendísima mulata._

Ahí estaba de nuevo, esperándola en medio de la oscuridad, sabía que en cualquier momento aparecería, mientras tanto se contentaba con darle un par de tragos a su cerveza. A su alrededor montones de mujeres atractivas danzaban al ritmo de la música caribeña, insinuándose a algunos hombres. También a él, pero se encontraba sumamente ocupado vigilando la puerta para verla apenas entrara en aquel lugar invadido por el humo, las risas y el alcohol.

_En libras de piel y hueso, cuarenta kilos de salsa,_

_y en la cara dos soles_

_que sin palabras hablan, que sin palabras hablan._

Recordaba la primera vez que la había visto, tan pequeña y delgada que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a desarmarse, por entre su corto vestido color negro se vislumbraban las pronunciadas clavículas y los delgados músculos de su cuello, sus muñecas huesudas y su pequeño abdómen, Luego de eso estaban esas largas y esbeltas piernas, que se movían casi solas, mejor que las olas del mar.

Pero lo que realmente lo atrapó fueron sus ojos, gigantescos, luminosos, enmarcados por gruesas y rizadas pestañas negras, parecían brillar con luz propia, más a ella eso no le importaba, solamente movía su menudo cuerpo al ritmo de la música, movía cada centímetro que le pertenecía, lo hacía completamente sola, pero eso no evitaba que brillara aún más que cualquier reflector a su alrededor.

_La flaca duerme de día, dice que así el hambre engañe,_

_cuando cae la noche, baja a bailar a la tasca,_

_y bailar y bailar, y tomar y tomar,_

_una cerveza tras otra, pero ella nunca engorda, pero ella nunca engorda_

Luego de haberla visto por primera vez, sin siquiera haberle hablado en toda la noche supo que debía conocerla así que esperó verla al día siguiente, estaba de vacaciones, por lo que para todos era obviamente un turista. Sin embargo ella no apareció, por ningún lugar próximo al que le habían dicho donde vivía ni en la discoteca. Fue cuando algún tendero cansado de verlo sufrir esperándola le explico que ella nunca se aparecía por allí de día, nadie sabía qué hacía en esas horas pero no faltaba noche en la que bajara a la tasca así que Ichigo decidió volver al hotel y más bien volver a la discoteca en la noche.

De repente la vio entrar por aquella puerta de madera, traía unos diminutos shorts de jean a juego con un esqueleto de tira delgada color blanco, así como sus sandalias sin tacón. También el cabello suelto sobre los escuálidos hombros donde se marcaba el hueso de forma sobresaliente. Cuando entró dirigió una mirada inquisitiva hacia el bar, se retiró el mechón que le surcaba el rostro y caminó con paso felino hasta alcanzar la barra, se recostó sobre ésta y le pidió una cerveza fría al barman, quien le sonrió y le alcanzó su pedido, con el que luego desapareció entra la multitud hasta llegar al centro de la pista de baile.

_Por un beso de la flaca yo daría lo que fuera, _

_por un beso de ella, aunque sólo uno fuera,_

_por un beso de la flaca yo daría lo que fuera_

_por un beso de ella, aunque sólo uno fuera,_

_aunque sólo uno fuera._

Ichigo esperó que la cerveza de la chica se terminara, le pidió dos al barman y caminó con ellas en la mano esquivando a las personas que bailaban ajenas a su pensamiento, evitó un par de mujeres que quisieron bailar con él y finalmente llegó al centro de baile. Allí estaba ella, bailando sola, contoneando las caderas, moviéndo los brazos como fideos, cerraba los ojos y danzaba al ritmo de la música, siendo centro de atención, tal vez no le importaba, ella solamente quería bailar.

Cuando Ichigo estuvo a su lado ella no se detuvo, solamente abrió los ojos, le sonrió de forma pícara y siguió bailando a su alrededor. El chico le ofreció la cerveza que llevaba en la mano derecha y ella se la recibió, aún sin parar de bailar.

_Mojé mis śabanas blancas como dice la canción,_

_recordando las caricias que me brindó el primer día,_

_y enloquezco de ganas de dormir a su ladito._

_¡Porque Dios que esta flaca a mi me tiene loquito!_

_¡A mi me tiene loquito!_

Ichigo intendó seguirle el paso, pero le era imposible, ella iba mucho más adelante de él aunque eso no consiguió demotivarlo, bailó junto a ella toda la noche, tomaron una cerveza tras otra y el ambiente se fue calentando, los pies le dolían de tanto moverse pero eso igualmente no le importó, el seguía bailando junto a ella, y ella parecía ser de caucho, se movía sin problemas, no se cansaba.

Terminó la noche, se cerró la discoteca pero ella no había terminado, lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró con ella mientras seguía bailando, giraba y se movía aún sin música, igualmente era bella. Él la acompañó hasta donde quería llevarlo, a la orilla de una playa no muy lejos de la tasca.

Se llamaba Kuchiki Rukia, fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de su boca en toda la noche, ella se acostó en la arena y lo jaló sobre sí misma, lo besó de forma experta y él le correspondió de igual manera. Sus manos traviezas se dirigieron al borde de su pantalón y de un tirón le aflojó todo hasta arrancarle la prenda, luego hizo lo mismo con la camiseta y dejándolo únicamente en calzoncillos intentó quitarle su ropa interior pero él la detuvo, le agarró ambas manos con una de las propias y le arrancó tanto la blusa como la falda, no llevaba sotén y él se divirtió un rato haciéndola reir, la acarició de arriba hasta abajo y ella suspiraba entre sus pícaras risas. Al final Rukia pudo liberarse de su agarre y le quitó la última prenda que le quedaba al chico, también se quitó la suya dejándolos a ambos indefensos. Culminaron el acto mientras una ola golpeaba la orilla ahogando sus voces.

_Por un beso de la flaca yo daría lo que fuera, _

_por un beso de ella, aunque sólo uno fuera,_

_por un beso de la flaca yo daría lo que fuera_

_por un beso de ella, aunque sólo uno fuera,_

_aunque sólo uno fuera._

Se despertó con el chocar de las olas sobre la playa, estaba desnudo y solo. Al horizonte se asomaba un velero, las gaviotas revoloteaban en circulos, aún así ella no estaba en ningún lado. Tomó su ropa, se la puso rápidamente y se sentó abrazando sus rodillas, mirando el amanecer con el sol saliendo del océnao. Sonrió pagado de sí mismo. Esa noche volvería a la tasca.

HOLA

Cortito pero con amor, no sé como se me ocurren estas locuras pero espero que les haya gustado. De todo corazón espero sus comentarios.

BESOS, ABRAZOS Y ADIOSES


End file.
